


Exodus

by T_CHALLASS



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gods, Idiots in Love, Immortality, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_CHALLASS/pseuds/T_CHALLASS
Summary: Simon had lost count of how many times his lover died in front of him.The first one still haunts him till this very day, but the thing that hurts him the most was their last kiss.
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price, Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Exodus

He's falling, they're both falling, for once Ghost's honey brown orbs are filled with fear, his gloved hand stretches out trying to grab a hold of an another gloved hand.

For once, Simon is utterly terrified, he has his cable wire that will gonna break the fall for him, the man falling infront of his eyes doesn't have one. Is this his punishment for failing miserably? The SAS operator gritted his teeth as he desperately reaches for the Russian's gloved hand.

He can see it now, their memories flashing infront of his eyes, They both know their relationship will never ever gonna end with a happy ending, but he didn't expected that this is how it's gonna end.

Before his tears could fall, the wire went rigged making his body recoiled mid air, scream stuck in his throat as he watch in terror as the love of his life fell under the depths of the bottomless ocean.

" No... " the SAS soldier hoarsely whispered, mind slowly breaking down.

Strong ocean waves swallowed the russian, and just like that Nikto is gone, the sound of waves clashing another feels so distant, his ears buzzing with the sound of his heart pounding terrifyingly fast, Soap's incoherent screaming.

But all of those falls into the depths of the ocean, along with his lover, this isn't supposed to end like this, he just found him again, his lover, _the love of his life._

_Gone._

Tears starts to well up in his eyes.

_Again._

The sky grumbles as he scream in anguish, heavy rainfall covers the ugly tears streaming down his face, he kept screamng with all of his might, but nothing, he's gone. Again. 

" Are you fucking ignoring me?! Come out, Asshole! "

_Nothing._

" ALEKS! "

The sky grumbles with its thunderous might with a clear message, that in this life, just like the past lives the russian had lived, he's bound by the same cruel fate.

_Is he?_

A grunt escapes from Simon's lips, " Fucking move you wanker, " as he swatted the beefy arm laying on his chest.

But no to avail, the arm didn't budged not one bit, Simon's about to lose his mind. Why can't he just have a nice sleep for once? He did all of his chores earlier, his mission, been a real good boy, played nice just like what price had wanted, and this is what he got in return for all those pleasantries? 

" fucking kill me, like right now. " 

_Yeah right_

Ghost sneered at that, he'd love to finally meet someone who could actually makes him stay dead, for _forever preferably._

But it's been like what? Almost a thousand and four hundred years now, and he still hasn't met that unfortunate wanker yet, if he even exists in the first place. Like come on, he already met like a hundred version of Mctavish in his long life and every single one of them is the same fucking thing.

" is this some kind of sick joke you old hags? "  
He grumbles to himself, looking at the ceiling accusingly as if the Gods above would turn into ash with his glare alone.

_I wish._

An image of zeus with a dopey smile plastered on his face came up to his mind, and just remembering that perverted old fool makes him even more disgruntled. 

He continues to make annoyed noises until he felt the arm aroud him tightened, hot breath touching the nape of his neck, making him shiver, Simon is really about to lose his mind, _for real._

He lifts his left arm, elbow ready to attack, he took a one last look at his captain's face, seeing the disgusting content smile on his face made the lieutenant even more sure with what his about to do.

Without an ounce of mercy, he jabbed his elbow into the young captain's stomach. 

A howl of pain was heard by all the occupants of the makeshift barracks that night.

" You cunt! Look at this! Look! " Mctavish gritted out as he and ghost exited price's office, his index finger pointing at the big purple bruise forming on his abdomen.

" I'm blind, can't see nothing, "

" You mother-- " a roll of paperwork hits the Scottish's head, effectively silencing him, Ghost looks at the suspect and can't help but to roll his eyes.

Great, another ear grating lecture, they just finished one for fuck's sake

" Tone it down already lad, we already talked about this, now kiss up and make up already, you both sound like an old married couple, " 

Simon wanted to puke, he still can't get over the fact that the every version of Mctavish is the same in every life he lives, meeting an exact version of price is equally mind boggling even after encountering it for like a hundred times as well.

The immortal couldn't help but to palm his face, a quiet shaky sigh escaped from his lips, it seems like these two are stuck with him forever as well, but knowing that gave him a reassurance, a reassurance that he will never be alone.

He stares at the bickering duo, Price with a shit eating grin plastered on his wrinkled face to Mctavish's young face, marred with little to no wrinkles. It seems like in every life they're will always be made for one another.

_In every life eh?_

He wonders when he's gonna meet him again.

He'll come back to him, definitely. _He just need to wait._

_Definitely._

" You two sound like soulmates, it's time to greet the new comers. " he deadpanned, the two immediately stops, snickering quietly when he saw the young captain's ears turn into a deep shade of red.

_Just like what he always did in his past lives._

" Hurry up, i still want to take a short rest before doing some paperworks," the SAS soldier barked, walking towards the makeshift helipad in their camp, laughing loudly when he heard the young captain's spew curses behind him.

_Ah, same old Mctavish._

**Author's Note:**

> Henlooo~ did you liked this fic? If so, please lemme know, and also this fic ain't going to be beta read because I've decided to die like a brave man lol, there's probably alot of typos and grammatical errors and i would like to say sorry hehe
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
